


The Four Seijou Heirs

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe, Aobajousai, M/M, Matsuhanaiwaoi, Multi, Past Domestic Violence, lmao rip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To save the land of Seijou, the four heirs to each of the thrones will be wed.<br/>__________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Takahiro held a fistfull of Issei's shirt in his hand, tears running down his face as the emotions he was holding in flooded out. "I didn't kill your Mother, Issei!" He was yelling out his desperate sobs, his most vulnerable thoughts; he didn't mean to be yelling, but he no longer had control. "I didn't do it! You know that, so why do you still blame me?" After the last question, Takahiro broke down, his knees collapsing out from under him. </p><p>Tooru was the first to move to comfort the fallen Takahiro, Hajime choosing to stare at Issei until he decided to respond. The air was tense, and Issei tried to open his mouth, but no words would come out. He was frozen. He loved all three of the people in the room, but he knew he couldn't forget the events that happened. They were all going to have to learn to love each other again, new scars and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Seijou Heirs

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the intro to a multi-chaptered story I plan on writing while I have writers block on my other mini-series!  
> This was just an idea that I am still not sure how it will be received, so if you end up liking it, I would really appreciate some feedback!

The Seijou land was held up by four pillars — the Matsukawa Kingdom, the Hanamaki Kingdom, the Iwaizumi Kingdom, and the Oikawa Kingdom. Each family took their respective roles in Seijou, and, though the ranking wasn't equal, they lived in harmony for generations. It was only with the new King of the Hanamaki region — a power hungry dictator, willing to resort to anything to usurp power from the others — that problems started to arise. 

The War of the Pillars lasted years. Countless number of people were murdered; Cities upon cities were destroyed; Forests and other sacred places were burnt to the ground — The land of Seijou was crumbling beneath their feet. 

It wasn't until the King that ruled over the Oikawa region stepped in that the fighting stopped, but even that was too late to save the Matsukawa Queen and the Hanamaki King. With the Hanamaki king dead, the Kingdom of Oikawa started making changes to repair the bonds of the Four Pillars. They sent supplies and aid to all three kingdoms, taking this time of recovery to write up a number of treaties. 

Most of the treaties were filled with propositions that focused on strengthening the bonds between the kingdoms, making it so they had to rely on each other more, but only one treaty had a notion that would completely annihilate the possibility of another war between the kingdoms. The Oikawa King called for a unification of all four kingdoms; a permanent bond to settle peace in all of Seijou once again. To do so, the heirs to each of the thrones would wed and run the newly formed kingdom together until one of them produced the next sole heir of the Seijou. Despite this idea being flawed from the start, after a war that killed thousands, all of the Seijou Pillars were desperate enough to agree to it. 

_________________________________

 **Royal Family Trees:**

**Matsukawa Kingdom:**  
Current King: Hachiro Matsukawa  
* Status: Alive  
* Age: 51  
Current Queen: Ayano Matsukawa  
* Status: Deceased  
* Age at death: 49  
Heir to throne: Issei Matsukawa  
* Status: Alive  
* Age: 21  
Princess: Emi Matsukawa  
* Status: Alive  
* Age: 7  
Princess: Hitomi Matsukawa  
* Status: Alive  
* Age: 17  
Prince: Masaru Matsukawa  
* Status: Deceased  
* Age at death: 27  
Prince: Akira Matsukawa  
* Status: Alive  
* Age: 13

 **Hanamaki Kingdom:**  
Current King: Ryo Hamamaki  
* Status: Deceased  
* Age at death: 46  
Current Queen: Sumiko Hanamaki  
* Status: Alive  
* Age: 42  
Heir to throne: Takahiro Hanamaki  
* Status: Alive  
* Age: 21  
Prince: Yori Hanamaki  
* Status: Alive  
* Age: 19 

**Iwaizumi Kingdom:**  
Current King: Yuudai Iwaizumi  
* Status: Alive  
* Age: 47  
Current Queen: Tamiko Iwaizumi  
* Status: Alive  
* Age: 48  
Heir to throne: Hajime Iwaizumi  
* Status: Alive  
* Age: 21  
Princess: Mao Iwaizumi  
* Status: Alive  
* Age: 16  
Princess: Umeko Iwaizumi  
* Status: Alive  
* Age: 16

 **Oikawa Kingdom:**  
Current King: Hirohito Oikawa  
* Status: Alive, but sickly  
* Age: 49  
Current Queen: Yoko Oikawa  
* Status: Alive  
* Age: 46  
Heir to those: Tooru Oikawa  
* Status: Alive  
* Age: 21

__________________________________

The formal treaty-signing ball was the first time each of the heirs had met since the war had started, but it easily could have been taken as the first time the had met at all. Their relationships had changed drastically through the course of only a couple of years, merging from friends to enemies to fiances. With the newly formed scars, each heir was scared it was going to be like they were meeting completely new people. 

Seeing that the treaty was already signed, the ball was simply a formality for the subjects of each kingdom. It was there to serve as a physical metaphor for the unification process. It started with a feast that only included the royal families, moved into the ballroom for a formal ball that every person in the Seijou nation had been invited to, and finished with the official moving of the three other heirs into the Oikawa household.

The four boys didn't get the chance to talk during the dinner, so Tooru, heir of the Oikawa throne, made an effort to reconnect the four at the ball. His first conversation with one of his fiances was with Hajime, the heir to the Iwaizumi throne and his closest friend to date. "Ime-chan!" Tooru exclaimed, wrapping his arm around the shoulder of his old friend. "Didn't I tell you?"

"Didn't you tell me what, Tooru?" Hajime asked, knowing that he probably didn't want the answer. Despite usually giving Tooru a hard time, Hajime also felt the closest to him, having grown up in neighboring kingdoms and being the only two princes' in driving distance gave them a lot of time to form an unbreakable bond. Because of this, he wasn't as upset by the treaty as he thought he would be. If he were to be forced to marry anyone, he was glad it was Tooru, even if he was a man. 

"That we would get _married,_ Hajime. I've said it plenty of ti-" Tooru's playful banter was stopped when he saw Takahiro on the wall, watching the ball commence from the outside. To say the boy looked worn down, even in a freshly tailored suit, was an understatement, but his condition understandable, seeing that it was his father who was blamed for the start of the war. "Taka-chan!" Tooru shouted for their other fiance to come and join them, which was met with a jokingly reluctant sigh. 

"Tooru, do you have to shout like that all the time?" Takahiro walked to the others and smiled for the first time that night, not realizing how much he had missed his old friends until then.

Tooru shrugged. "No one listens to me otherwise. It's a nightmare." He let out a dramatic sigh, taking this moment to lean his head on Hajime's shoulder. "Hajime, tell me. Why is it like this?"

Hajime gave the boy a weird look, but did not remove him from his shoulder. "Possibly because the things that spill out of your mouth often consist of nonsense."

Takahiro laughed - really laughed, for the first time in forever. It had been years since someone was able to talk to him like they used to; no one had been able to look at him and not see his father since the start of the war. Even now, Takahiro could feel the eyes of onlookers staring holes into his back, asking for answers to his fathers actions, but when he was surrounded by his old friends, it didn't seem to matter. Takahiro wanted to keep the light atmosphere going, but it felt incomplete without Issei. "Where is he?" He asked vaguely, though the others didn't need any clarification.

The other two boys looked at each other and the change in tone was drastic. "I think he is on the dance floor with Emi," Tooru spoke hesitantly. "but I wouldnt talk to him, Takahiro. I don't think it's a good idea." 

The reality of Tooru's words hit Takahiro like a spear. His own father took the life of Issei's mother, the Matsukawa queen, with his own hands. Of course, Issei would avoid him at all costs, but Takahiro couldn't pretend like it didn't sting. While they had not been friends for as long as Tooru and Hajime, being neighboring kingdoms brought Issei and Takahiro closer together as well. For years before the war had started, Takahiro would visit the Matsukawa household and stay for weeks on end. "You're right." Takahiro gave the other two a pained smiled, the corners of his eyes reddening a little at the thought. "It's not like we can pretend the war didn't happen. That would be unfair to those who died."

After a couple moments of silence, Tooru tried to lighten the mood, "It's okay, Taka-" but his words were interrupted by Hajime, who had the lightest blush warming his cheeks.

"If I remember correctly," Hajime bowed to Takahiro, extending his hand to the other as he stood back up. "this is your favorite song to dance to." Hajime had indeed remembered correctly and, with Chopin's Waltz Op.69 (No.2, to be exact) playing in the background, Takahiro could not resist the temptation to place his hand into the others and be dragged onto the dance floor. 

Hajime pulling Takahiro away, Tooru smiled lightly, making his way to the center of the ballroom alone. With all four upcoming kings on the floor, the guest had found themselves on the sidelines, eagerly awaiting the show of beauty that was undoubtedly about to unfold. "Emi-chan." Tooru bent down as he approached the Matsukawa siblings. "May I borrow your brother for a dance?" With a nod and a dash to her father in response, Tooru took it as a yes, and held his hand out to Issei, who had his staple shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"A dance?" Issei took the hand, pulling the other boy closer to him. "Only if you will allow me to lead." Tooru could not hold back the smile that crept on his lips even if he tried — they both knew Issei couldn't lead someone in a dance to save his life. Despite the horrors Issei had seen though his own eyes, it was undeniable that the boy they used to know was still inside the same body. 

"Only if you don't step on my toes like last time." Tooru responded, laughing a little as he placed his hand on Issei's shoulder, and Issei placed his hand on Tooru's back. 

The other two heirs, who's dance was turning out to be more serious than the others, had already started to waltz. Hajime was in the lead, and their timing, unlike Issei and Tooru's timing, was impeccable. "Sorry, Hajime." Takahiro said out-of-the-blue as he closed his eyes.

"For what?" Hajime responded, trying to read every emotion that presented itself on the other boys face. Takahiro only shrugged in response as his eyes started to water, not knowing what he was apologizing for in the first place. "You do know, Takahiro," Hajime continued, pulling the other boy closer to allow Takahiro to rest his head on his shoulder. "It wasn't you that started the war. It was your father, and despite what you think, no one blames you for it." He had not expected a response, and he did not get one. They finished the rest of the dance in silence, knowing that both of them needed this dance to privately deal with the emotions they were holding inside.

Once the song had finished and the onlookers applauded, all four heirs bowed to each other and then to the crowd, before returning to the sidelines to wait for the official word from the king of Oikawa. "Subjects of Seijou, we are gathered here today to celebrate the end of destruction and violence between the four kingdoms. We are here to unite every family, and rebind the ties of trust, and love between our people. We are here to rebuild our nation from the ground up, and by doing so, we will create a Seijou like we have never seen."

"My son, Tooru Oikawa-" The crowd turned their heads to look at the ex-heir to the Oikawa throne, and the new heir to the Seijou throne. The boy, who stood at six feet tall and who was blessed with one of the prettiest faces in Seijou, bowed in his tailored white suit as the guests applauded. Tooru was widely loved in the land of Seijou, often followed by admirers (though, the reason to why was unknown to and often joked about by the other three heirs).

"Yuudai Iwaizumi's son, Hajime Iwaizumi-" The attention, once again, was shifted over to the next heir of the Seijou throne, who held himself in a much more serious manner than the last, but was met with the same amount of applause. Though he was the shortest and angriest looking out of the bunch, Hajime carried himself well, whether it was in a black suit or in armor, and he was respected wherever he went. 

"Sumiko Hanamaki's son, Takahiro Hanamaki-" Despite what Takahiro himself expected, the crowd applauded for him just the same. Takakiro was known for being one of the more mischievous princes' throughout the kingdom and this gathered him some admirers as well. Though he spent most of his time away from the Hanamaki kingdom, Takahiro was considered the favorite son, who was known for having great bartering and combat skills.

"and Hachiro Matsukawa's son, Issei Matsukawa-" Finally, the last heir to the seijou throne was announced. Issei was often overlooked when it came to being the next heir, for his lazy and apathetic look often made him seem unimportant. In private, Issei was known for other things, like his silly humor, his caring and affectionate personality, and his ability to consider all sides of a situation. 

"-These four boys will take the steps needed to repair the land of Seijou by uniting The Four Pillars in marriage."

After being met with another set of applause, the music started again, announcing what would be just the beginning of the long night that awaited them.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Chopin's Waltz Op.69 (No.2) may not have existed in the times of kings and queens, but how could I pass up the chance to choose such a beautiful song with such a Takahiro feel to it?  
> Like I said in the note in the beginning, I hope that, however you feel about the idea of the story/the writing of the story/etc, you will send in some feedback, whether it's a kudos or a comment! Thank you for taking the time to read the story!


End file.
